


Precious Duality

by Stargirl4Ever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's Clone Bar, Canon-Compliant, Clones deserve the best, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, In-Universe Language, M/F/M Threesome, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Wars Language, Submissive Reader, Unsafe Sex, Use of ranks and titles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clone appreciation, duty kink, gendered pronouns and terms of endearment, no cloneshipping, reader feels like it's her duty to provide, slight Breeding Kink, slight mention of group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: 79's clone bar exists for one reason: to provide clones with entertainment, agency, and pleasure, and when you catch the eye of two rather famous, ridiculously sweet and handsome clones, they waste no time in making their desires clear to you. As a civilian, you figure it's only fair to give them what they deserve: your dedication to them for the night, and you discover that they want to give you their undivided attention as well as they seek comfort in your body and affections.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Captain Rex/Reader, Clone Trooper/Reader, Clone Troopers/Reader, Commander Cody/Reader, Rex/Reader/Cody
Comments: 10
Kudos: 328





	Precious Duality

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted a fic, but like many others in the Star Wars fandom, I've been having so many sad clone trooper feelings 😭 I've also been missing Batuu as a Disney Cast Member, and it feels like it's been so long since I've been to Disneyland 😭 So, this story is basically a transcription of a fantasy I've been seeking comfort in lately and it felt worth it to share because we all could use some nice personal attention these days, especially from our favorite clones. There's some in-universe language that I use to convey things because a lot of our words don't fit in the Star Wars universe, and I hope they aren't too jarring in the fic. Here are the main ones that I thought would require definitions since most of the others are easier to understand:
> 
> 'Clim'/'Climming' - Short for 'climax', pronounced with a short 'i' and is used in-universe the same way as 'cum'/'cumming' as both an adjective and a noun.
> 
> 'Fek'/'Fekking' - Short for the Huttese curse 'fierfek', and is used the same way as we'd use the words 'fuck'/'fucking' as an adjective and an expletive.
> 
> 'Kriff'/'Kriffing' - A common curse that means 'fuck'/'fucking' but is not an adjective.
> 
> This story is wild and it gives me feelings, I hope you enjoy it! I really got lost in writing it. 💖

And just like that they were gone, your friends whisked away into the rabble and possibly even out of the crowded clone bar altogether since you failed to see some of them dancing or mingling with the soldiers who almost exclusively frequented only that bar, the clone troopers. It probably meant they'd left with someone.

You'd been taken with some hesitation to _79's_ clone bar because your friends had insisted for you, someone who was vehemently against the war, to at least _meet_ some clones. 

One thing leads to another, 'so-and-so has a friend, who knows a guy, who knows a Coruscant guard clone who can let us in", and now you were quietly sitting on the sidelines of the scene against a wall-mounted bar counter, alone, and not too keen to interact with any of the bawdy people, clone or not.

You _did_ want to speak and connect with clones, but...not when they seemed so drunk and volatile and reckless to the beat of the fast music that the DJ droid played nonstop that night.

Taking a deep breath, you glanced at the floor and moved to hop down from the tall chair when a gentle touch on your shoulder halted you. 

It was a small brush from the back of gloved fingers, surprisingly delicate for a place where it seemed like everyone was intoxicated except you. It prompted you to lift your gaze and you were met with a pair of honey-brown eyes and a sweet smile that caught you off guard.

He was a clone, and his buzzed hair was a blonde that contrasted with his dark skin, and unlike most of the other men in the bar, he wore blue and white battle armor from the waist down with a rank kama at his hips. He also wore a snug, high-collared bodysuit that covered every inch of skin, a Republic cog blazoned across his chest and his armor sealed to it on the lower half of his body.

Before you could stutter out an apology for gawking at his lack of dress uniform, he withdrew his hand from your shoulder and leaned beside you against the counter playfully, "Oh, you're not here alone, are you?"

From directly behind you now, another similarly toned voice caged you in between the armored man and the counter, "Not anymore she isn’t."

You turned your head with slightly-parted lips, unaccustomed to any sort of attention like this as you found yourself face-to-face with a clone of high status as evidenced by his smart, charcoal duty uniform and an impressive panel of rank badges above his heart.

This clone also had a prominent scar that sourced from his left temple and twisted along his cheekbone, framing the alluringly bright eyes that nearly every man in _79's_ also had.

He gave a conservative smile in greeting to the partially-armored clone before capturing your gaze again, "I'm Cody," he then gestured to the other man with a quirk of his head, "This is my colleague, Rex."

You shifted slightly in your seat, unsure of how to address both men as they were on either side of you, but you managed a downcasted smile, "It's nice to meet you… I, I did have friends here but they made off separately and I...guess I _am_ by myself now..." You shyly tucked your hair behind your ear.

You lifted your head again, catching the tail-end of what must have been some kind of silently communicative glance between the two of them above your head, and you furrowed your brow in brief curiosity. 

Was one man trying to stake a claim on you, barring the other? Maybe reading each other's minds like Jedi, as rumor had it clones could? Or reading _your_ mind?

You were gently pushed out of your thoughts as Rex surreptitiously moved his arm around you, his forearm lightly against your back as he continued to lean against the counter. 

Your heart fluttered at the contact and he took a breath before speaking to you in a suggestively reassuring tone that declared the clones’ intentions, "Well, you don't have to be by yourself tonight," he suddenly shifted and awkwardly added more to his sentence, "If you don't mind that, I mean..."

That earned a smile from you, and Cody gently brought a gloved hand to your chin, carefully turning your head in his direction in a way that only hastened your growing…need? _Desire_? 

These men were tall and handsome and strong and... _deserving of what they wanted,_ from _you,_ a citizen they were under oath to protect and serve without reluctance. Entertaining them was the least you could do for them that night. Besides, these men had been wonderful so far.

Cloning was unethical, the war was unnecessary, and the clones had no choice, no true free will. The only rare exception was what they could find on shore leave in establishments like _79’s_ in the form of entertainment and... _trysts_ of their own volition. 

Yeah, they _deserved_ it, and if they wanted to be sweet on you and make you blush like they were doing now or _take you_ , then it was your duty to allow them. For all anyone in that bar knew, these men could be deployed again by tomorrow...and dead within the cycle.

The pro-war, pro-clone lobbyists argued that clone lives were... _lesser_ , disposable like battle droids, but every clone in _79's_ felt _human,_ real, and unique. And with their attention on you, Rex and Cody sure conveyed the very human emotion of desire.

You murmured against Cody's hold on your chin, just loud enough for the two clones to hear above the music and the chaos, "I...I don't mind…" You blinked rapidly as Cody traced your lip with his thumb and you gasped softly as Rex slowly moved his hand up your back with the intent to tantalize, your back arching slightly to his touch.

With so few words spoken in the exchange between the three of you, it was amazing that so much had been communicated thus far. If all clones were like them: subtle and warm in their forwardness, agreeable, and giving a strong aura of trustworthiness, you finally understood the long-standing sex appeal the clones held to your friends and a large number of civilians.

With a few more sweet and no-nonsense words from the clones, you found yourself being ushered into the backseat of a passenger airspeeder, wedged between the two of them with their thighs touching yours and their blaster holsters pressing into your hips on either side.

Rex and Cody briefly got into a discussion about Separatist battle droids that you couldn't quite understand that left you squirming as you tried to contain your nervousness in the wake of their casual conversation, a feeling of anticipation growing as you waded into unknown territory.

As they continued talking, Cody slid a hand slowly down your thigh, chillbumps to rising on your arms as he rubbed your knee soothingly with his thumb. 

His hand dipped between your knees, drawing his palm back up along the inside of your thigh, providing a break in your squirming only briefly as his fingertips hinted at the apex of your legs and the teasing of intimacy made you shift your hips slightly.

Cody’s delicate touch did not escape Rex’s notice and Rex stopped talking, tilting his head toward your own to question you softly, “Do you like what he’s doing?”

If you hadn’t already been flushed, you felt a new surge of heat in your cheeks as you turned your head to meet Rex’s face, a gently amused expression playing on his rugged features as you nodded your head. 

You took a breath, shivering under the attentive gaze of the two clones as you formulated a breathless question, “W-What are your ranks? Your uniforms..” 

You had wanted to know ever since the two men had been treated with what almost seemed like fear from the other off-duty clone troopers in the bar, and no other troopers or officers in the bar had the dark uniform that Cody wore or the same rank insignia.

Rex answered first, “Captain,” a curt answer that was immediately followed by Cody.

“Commander.”

You nodded, biting your lip before you could realize you were doing it. You tried to hide your reaction in response to their impressive titles… Wait, Commander Cody and Captain Rex? 

_They were war heroes_ , you knew them from broadcasts and the occasional propaganda plastered around on the holonet. 

_You were wedged between two of the best clone troopers in the Republic._

Rex brought his hand to your cheek tenderly, “Is the sound of our rank titles appealing to you? If you want, you’re welcome to call us by them.”

Cody exhaled in a way that sounded almost like laughter, and the way Rex so sweetly gave his suggestion left your lips parted and your heart racing. 

Before you could comment, the astromech driver beeped and whirred as you pulled up to your mystery destination: a neon-lit middle-level hotel with some clones and their partners for the night hanging about the landing deck. You couldn’t help but wonder if any of your friends were here as well.

Now inside the establishment, which was far more luxe than you'd expect for the Coruscant Mid-Level, Rex had an arm over your shoulder as Cody inputted his details with the pass of a code cylinder to the concierge droid.

It became evident that both men had been to the hotel before, and you had the feeling that this was far from the first time they’d both decided to share a partner as well.

As you were guided through the sleek corridors, you felt your anticipatory restlessness return as Rex punched in the room keycode and the door slid open. The men noticed your fidgeting and Cody turned to you, the authoritative tone to his voice doing much to calm you, “Listen, if this isn’t your cup of tea, we won’t expect you to continue.”

You were about to reply, but Rex placed a hand on your shoulder comfortingly, moving his head down to your level, “Yeah, it’s not something you need to worry about if you’d rather not be with both of us,” his gaze flickered to Cody, “Or one of us.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his cheeky addition, and their reassurances did much by the way of your worries. It was your turn to provide relief to them now, “I’ve just… I’ve never done anything like this before,” you turned your head, looking back and forth between them, “But I want this. I want you… I feel like you guys _deserve_ it.”

Without another word from them, you were smoothly pulled into the night’s accommodations, a room bathed in a soft glow of green lights from under the fixtures, including from under the large bed that you figured would provide plenty of room for the three of you. However, there wasn’t much time to take it all in as you found yourself pressed securely between the two clones, Cody against your front and Rex to your back.

Rex’s hands were on your hips and he pulled you against him, already slowly rocking his armored pelvis into you. The sensation of plastoid-alloy and jutting pieces from his belt against you was new to you, but not unpleasant. He pressed his lips against the back of your neck and he sighed softly before speaking, a wash of playfulness and reverence in his voice, “You think we deserve it, huh?”

“ _Yes…”_ You could only manage a whisper in response as Cody gently wrapped a hand around your throat, holding you in place as he pressed his lips to your forehead. 

You gasped softly as he kissed his way down your cheekbone to your lips, and it took some time leaning into the kiss to realize that the increasing pressure against your lower belly was his arousal, and it was...it felt... _substantial._

Rex broke your kiss with Cody by pulling your chin over your shoulder to give him access to your lips, grumbling from behind you, “ _Give me some of that…_ ” 

Rex hummed as he kissed you now, and you felt Cody step away, giving you to Rex entirely for the moment.

Rex turned you and held your wrist as he continued kissing you, bringing a hand to the back of your head and sliding his fingers through your hair. 

You moaned against him and couldn’t help but move your hips against his now, reciprocating his earlier movements. Above the rush of blood in your ears, you heard what sounded like a belt being undone and the rustle of fabric, and you vaguely understood it to be Cody undressing.

Rex parted from you with a boyish, satisfied grin, “Mm, I think I need to get out of this armor now…” 

He took you by the shoulders and planted you on the edge of the bed before stepping back, joining his comrade in removing his own gear. 

Cody already had half his uniform neatly on a nearby chair and was in the process of removing his trousers while Rex was hastily undoing his buckle, letting the durasteel-heavy belt fall to the floor along with the leather kama attached to it. Your eyes were also drawn to Cody’s exposed and sculpted chest, his muscled arms catching your attention.

You were snapped back to the present as Rex began unsealing his armor from the gription panels of his black bodysuit, and you reached down to remove your boots, only to be stopped by a kneeling Rex as he paused from removing his shin guards to place a hand over yours, “Oh no, not tonight.”

Your brow furrowed with confusion, looking up at a nearly nude Cody as he clarified Rex’s meaning, “You don’t have to worry about anything tonight on your part, angel.” The unexpected term of endearment that punctuated his sentence made you feel something warm in your chest.

Rex smiled, his expression genuine and further exuding a sense of security, “We’ll take care of it all for you.”

Fueled by a high of pleasure and attention from the clones, you tested out an answer that seemed to come naturally while in their presence as you addressed Rex, “Okay... _Sir_.”

This elicited a small laugh from Rex and a smirk from Cody and you suddenly felt insecure in your gutsy decision to invoke the military affirmative, “I mean, if that’s not what you wanted me to say I can...I, I could—”

Rex, still in his black bodysuit, pounced on your doubt _and_ your body as he pressed his himself over you and pushed you back onto the bed, fingers at your waist as he fervently unbuckled your belt, “It’s a game I rather like playing. You’re still welcome to call me 'Captain' if you want as well...” 

You gasped as his bodysuit-covered hands slipped under your shirt briefly to touch along your stomach, but you propped yourself up on your elbows in disappointment after he withdrew his hands almost as soon as he’d begun.

Before you could ask what he was doing, he stood back up, towering over you as he began unsealing his bodysuit.

Your breath caught in your throat as your line of sight was drawn down to his erection, prominent through the skin-tight material, the green lights of the room reflecting off every curve and ridge his body promised to you. 

You instinctively pressed your thighs together and squirmed, and Rex kept his honeyed gaze on you as he detached the top portion of the suit and shrugged it off.

Cody, who’d been watching your interactions with Rex in the corner of your eye made his way to you, sitting beside you and placing his hands between your tense thighs to pry them apart gently, looking up to Rex with a salacious glint in his eyes, “I do think she’s wanting for us now.” 

You bit your lip as you realized his own arousal was barely contained in his dark undergarment. Rex hummed in agreement, now wearing only his own undergarment as well. 

Cody dragged you further up the bed as though you weighed nothing to him. Rex knelt at your feet as he pulled off your boots and Cody unzipped your jacket, both clones quietly taking their time in undressing you and frequently stealing touches and caresses that made you feel cared for in an unhurried manner despite your growing neediness. You stayed still and relaxed for the most part, the clones’ enhanced physical strength aiding them in lifting your hips and torso to remove all traces of fabric from your body.

Before you had any time for shyness as you were exposed to them, Cody relaxed onto the bed, pulling your side flush against his warm skin in an embrace that left the lower half of your body open to Rex, who promptly kept your thighs apart with his strong hands and laid down on his stomach. He lifted your legs so that your knees were on his shoulders, his hands were on your hips, and his intentions to devote himself to you with his mouth clear.

You wriggled slightly, but Cody held you still for his comrade, murmuring to you as you both watched Rex kiss your belly, “In battle, it’s well known amongst us clones that Captain Rex always goes first, and when it comes to this, he's no different.”

Rex laughed against your skin, the deep sensation of desire spiraling between your hips as he spoke, “Except, in this instance, _you’ll be climming first._ ” 

With only that as a prelude, Rex nuzzled his face between your legs, delving into you with his lips and tongue. Your first, sweet moan was pulled from you and you bit down on your lip in embarrassment, a quickly building sensation almost too much as Rex sucked at your clit. It became evident to you that hiding your noises would be an impossible task.

Cody moved his lips to your neck, a free hand exploring your chest. He whispered words just for you encouragingly between kisses, “ _You deserve everything for being so good to us, angel…_ ”

Rex was fully invested in you, sighing and humming against your sensitive body. He moved in time to your involuntary undulations and you shared your every pleasure to him with soft sounds.

“ _Thank you_...thank…you…I, I’m…” You panted nonsensically to both Cody and Rex, your writhing and gasping increasing as your body tensed, Rex’s mouth making you tumble toward orgasm at lightspeed. 

Your back arched and you became momentarily speechless as you crested your climax, and both Cody and Rex held you steady, a choked cry now leaving your throat as you climmed harder than you had in ages.

“ _Yes, that’s it_ ,” Cody murmured, rocking his body in time with your own movements. You shook with your release, and you only realized that you were gripping Cody’s hand tight enough to leave marks after you had regained the ability to breathe.

Rex’s zealousness waned against your clit, his tongue lazily stroking against you as you rode out the final waves of rapture as you finally relaxed back against the bed, a small sheen of sweat on the bridge of your nose and forehead. Rex detached himself from your body without rush, your eyes closed as you basked in profound warmth.

Rex lazily stroked your belly, soft humor in his voice, “What do you say to that?” 

You dazedly opened your eyes as he briefly stood up from the bed, slipping his undergarments down and _finally_ revealing his own arousal to you. 

He _was_ impressive, his girth making you want to swoon in appreciation. You dropped your head back again before humming and answering his question, “Thank you, Captain Rex…” 

“ _Mm_ ,” Rex smiled in approval before crawling back to you, parting your legs again and kneeling between them, teasing you by addressing Cody, “Commander, I think this civilian is in desperate need of more from me…”

Your breathless smile was replaced by a new expression of concentration as Cody briefly rubbed your thigh and slid his fingers between your folds, slicking himself with your generous wetness, “I agree, Rex.”

You curled toward Cody as he began touching you, caressing before easing two thick fingers into you, his thumb on your clit. 

You took in a stuttered breath and allowed him to explore you deeply, calmly, gently, pressing against a spot within you that drew a soft moan from your lips. 

You brought your gaze to Rex, watching as he took himself in his hand, stroking his length as he waited for Cody to relinquish you to him. 

With perfect timing to leave you wanting even more, Cody withdrew his hand from you and pressed a kiss to your temple before removing himself from your side, leaving you feeling slightly more exposed than before. 

Rex settled over you, a hand on your hip as he kissed you passionately, his erection like hot velvet against your stomach. Every move of his soft lips, every roll of his hips against yours only left you breathless with desire. You opened your eyes as he pulled back to look at you, the soft green light highlighting every lovely plane of his face, and you reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. He leaned into your touch to kiss your palm sweetly.

There was a rustling sound as Cody moved somewhere out of view in the dimly lit room and he returned, tossing Rex a tiny package that you recognized immediately to be a sheath. Rex caught it easily with his sharply honed reflexes and sat back on his heels, Cody pointing to Rex with a small smirk, “You know you gotta keep her safe.” 

Rex sighed subtly and started to unseal the sheath package, but something in you sensed… _something_ in him, a reluctance, maybe? 

You sat up suddenly, seemingly to catch both clones by surprise, and you put a hand on Rex’s to stop him from donning the biosheath, “Wait, it’s okay… You can, well, you don’t have to wear that…”

Rex looked to Cody, a renewed eagerness in his features, “Permission, Commander?” You smiled, resting back on your elbows as Cody thoughtfully met Rex’s waiting gaze.

Cody nodded after a moment, “ _Granted,_ Captain.”

Rex spent no time hesitating, sliding his hands under you and pulling your hips up onto his thick thighs to ease himself into you in a carefully calculated move. 

He groaned cathartically as he pushed further into you, as much as your body could take, and you keened with gratitude as he did so. With your shoulders still on the bed, he kept you in place for a few moments longer as you became accustomed to the angle, your toes barely on the mattress as the only leverage you had on your pelvis was against his easy hold of your hips. He was in total control.

Rex was all-encompassing, being inside you blocked everything out except for _him,_ and when he held your hips just a little tighter and began slowly rocking himself in and out of you, you swore you saw stars for a moment.

When he felt the two of you were ready, he started using his hold on your hips to further assist in pounding into you and you gasped with his every thrust. You pressed the back of your hand tightly against your flushed forehead, another hand reaching up to grip one of his wrists as you became lost in his movements, his body, his touch.

Above each eager snap of his hips, Rex whispered things that furthered the intensity of the moment, and he suddenly paused to maneuver your hips off his thighs and back onto the bed, shifting over you all while still deep within you, “ _So good… You’re doing so good, s-sweetheart…”_ The considerable heaviness of his body on yours was comforting, and it made you feel so, so safe… 

He pressed his lips to yours and found his ardent pace again, and you realized his shift in positions was because he wanted to _hold_ you and kiss you and be closer.

You melted into his embrace and though he was rough, you still felt fulfilled and cared for and you only hoped the sensation was as encompassing to him as it was to you. He gasped softly as your hands slid over his warm shoulders, and he rewarded you with even more vigor. 

With a small shift of his hips, you started gasping as he found a place deep within you that nudged you closer and closer to another release. Rex wedged a hand between your bodies to rub his thumb against your clit and it was all over for you; within _seconds_ you arched your back in an orgasm that blazed through your body like a blaster bolt. 

You jolted and gasped and thanked, saying his name mindlessly, “ _Captain… Rex! Rex…_ ” You sobbed with relief and could barely hear Rex’s praise above the white noise of your body.

Rex only pressed into you harder, now chasing his own release without abandon. He murmured almost unintelligibly, and it took you a moment before what he was growling made sense, “Name… _Give it to me…_ N-Need to know your name, _please…_ ”

You were still caught in your orgasm and managed to whisper your name to him and he took it from your lips with a kiss as it became clear he was going to finish soon, every thrust extending your pleasure in your sensitivity.

Holding you tightly, he pushed himself as deep within you as he could and buried his face into your neck as his climmed inside you. He softly panted and gasped your name like a benediction against your feverish skin, and he praised you with adoration, grinding into your body like it was saving his life. 

“ _Good girl, good. So, so kriffing...good…”_ He groaned and relaxed over you, one hand around your back and the other tenderly behind your head as you both caught your breaths against each other.

Rex pulled out of you and sat on the edge of the bed, seeming entirely recovered even though he had just fekked you within an inch of your life. You sighed deeply, placing a hand across your forehead once again and drew your knees up slightly from the bed in order to stretch your legs a bit. 

You opened your eyes in with some nameless, profoundly primitive emotion as you felt the hot spoils of his release spill from you, the feeling odd, akin to a sort of longing… 

The two clones must have noticed it all, and Cody, who you realized had been patiently kneeling beside the bed and resting his forearms on it as he watched you being taken by Rex, stood up slowly. He uttered your name in an off-beat way, “If you think you won’t be getting any more of that inside you tonight, you may be wrong…” 

His slightly dark tone was arousing you anew and you knew that it was his turn now. He reached over with a knee on the bed to flip you onto your belly without warning, making you gasp.

Rex smiled crookedly as he emerged from the refresher with a washing-cloth, “Not gonna use a sheath, are you, Commander?” He tossed the cloth across the room and Cody caught it before he pulled you onto your knees, pressing your chest into the bed. You sighed into the warm bedcover and twitched as Cody knelt behind you and cleaned you up, his free hand on your lower back.

Cody paused as though thinking, “Mm. Thinking about it now…” His knuckle swiped against your clit and your hands immediately gripped the covers. Cody addressed you again, “Should I wear a biosheath?”

You started to speak, “I think you—” You gasped sharply.

Cody had cut you off gently by rubbing your clit properly, slipping his fingers inside you, and squeezing your hip with his free hand, “It’s a ‘Yes Sir’ or ‘No Sir’ question, angel. Should I wear a biosheath?”

You moaned softly, “No Sir…”

He removed his hands from you to pull his undergarment down enough to free himself from them, “You’re going to let me take you like a good girl?”

You smiled against the bed, squirming slightly, “Yes Sir.”

He moved back to you and you tensed in anticipation as he positioned himself behind you. He hissed as he pulled you onto him sharply, his hips snapping against yours. His large hands were tight on your waist as the feeling of him was familiar, though yet also the stretch was again a pleasant shock to your system as it had been with Rex.

Cody groaned as he took no time in establishing a brutal, quick pace that had you squirming and biting the back of your hand to keep from making sounds louder than you cared to admit you were capable of, every rough push sending pleasant, tingling shockwaves through your body.

He spoke darkly, fervently in praise, “You’ve taken us so nicely, huh? So good at taking clones, angel… Know a few more brothers who’d love a girl like you…” 

You moaned shamelessly against the bed and Cody continued talking, his voice taut and his thrusts accentuating his words, “Everything about you is so. _Kriffing. Perfect…_ ”

Cody wrapped his arms around you, leaning over you to kiss your shoulder and growl into your ear before bringing his hand between your legs and touching your clit in sync with his thrusts. There were tears now streaming from your eyes as the strong sensations traipsed on the edge of being almost _too_ much, and the precariousness of it was astoundingly erotic. Being at the mercy of the clone commander as he decided what he thought was best for you was amazing.

He left kiss after kiss on your shoulder and only stopped to whisper more as he fekked you recklessly, “D’you want to clim? You deserve release… I want to feel you around me as you do, want to feel your precious little—”

 _And you did clim,_ climaxing beyond the realms of what you thought you were capable of, “ _Yes Sir...yes Sir, yes Sir…”_

Cody hoisted you up from the bed so that you were pressed back against his chest in an upright position, your legs now open astride his hips and his pelvis still pressed firmly into yours. You opened your eyes in surprise at the new position as you still recovered from your orgasm. Cody continued thrusting up into you, and your tear-streaked face was met with the venerating gaze of Rex now kneeling in front of you.

Cody slowed and paused his thrust as Rex shuffled closer to you, slotting his hands on your waist just above Cody’s. He leaned forward and started kissing you, tasting your every pant as you tried to catch your breath. 

Your hands moved up from your thighs to Rex’s chest in a search for balance as Cody began fekking you again, his every thrust jostling you against Rex, who was still tenderly kissing you.

Rex broke the kiss and moved one hand your sex to ease another orgasm from your body, his other hand over one of yours to guide it down to his length, wrapping your fingers around his thickness and using you to stroke himself in time with Cody’s ravaging. You could barely think, you could barely breathe, and you groaned as Cody lavished your neck in kisses.

Rex pressed his forehead against yours reverently as you touched each other, the warm breaths of both men comforting you and encouraging you. 

Your moans intertwined above the wet sounds of skin on skin on skin and the dizzying sensation of rapidly approaching climax took hold of everything. You were helpless, so perfectly at their mercy as you allowed the Captain and Commander do with your body as they wished, Rex using your hand for his pleasure, his own hand for yours, and Cody settling into your body with each drive of his sex into yours...

Acting in synchronization, they sped everything up with their lips latched on either your neck and you tensed and shook and begged, and then, you felt _bliss…_

You saw white; you jolted and writhed against the clones as you transcended everything unrelated to exaltation, your throat now raw in what must have been a scream that you could barely recall as you caught your breath and fell entirely pliant against the finishing clones. Heat spread through your tired body as you continued to plummet through shockwaves of relief.

You didn’t know how long you stayed like that, aglow and adrift in euphoria between the two panting clones, but you soon found yourself on your back, your belly prickling as the fruition of Rex’s release cooled against your skin. You tried to sit up but lacked the strength to do so, and you felt a gentle hand use the cloth to wipe the messes they’d made. 

Rex and Cody reclined beside you, both pressed against your body shortly after you’d been cleaned up, and someone pulled the blanket over you as you _still_ recovered. You felt the urge to sleep as your system was flooded with serotonin and dopamine, security and contentedness bathing every fiber of your being.

“I hope you don’t have to work tomorrow.”

Though you couldn’t tell which of the two clones had spoken, they’d made you smile above your clouded mind and you mumbled as you raised your heavy arm beside your head to hide your smile, “ _Mm. Maybe an E-bacta shot would help…_ ” 

You weren’t able to open your eyes yet, sleepiness dragging you down even more, but already a dull, pleasant pain radiated slightly from between your hips as an affirmation of the deep need the clones had physically expressed for you.

“Just rest for now… I don’t think we’re quite finished with you yet. You’re a good girl.” An arm settled over your hip and whoever has spoken sidled closer to you.

You smiled and sighed, the permission to sleep outweighing your curiosities of what more the clones could possibly want from you. Going to _79’s_ was maybe the best idea your friends had ever had...

From the opposite side of you, another arm slipped under your head and gentle fingers stroked your cheek, “You deserve it, you’ve been so good to us…” 

Though you still didn’t know who was who in their sweet praising, you managed another serene smile before you drifted asleep, “Yes Sir.” 


End file.
